legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Riding Camp (3185)
Summer Riding Camp '''is a set released in the summer of 2012. It is now retired. Official Description Head off to '''Summer Riding Camp with the LEGO Friends! Spend the summer at the LEGO Friends Summer Riding Camp! Head off to camp with Emma, Stephanie and their friend Ella in the mini-bus, complete with a trailer for bringing everything you need for a summer with horses. Practice your horseback riding skills and learn to pull the cart with the help of the Instructor Theresa mini-doll figure! Take lessons in the classroom then take the horses out for a ride. Learn to put on their saddles and hold the reins before you ride around the pretty pastures. Then serve up a yummy meal in the canteen, clean up in the bath house and hang out by the campfire! The LEGO Friends love roasting marshmallows and reading each other stories before they go to bed in the cool camp bunkhouse with 4 beds. Includes Emma, Stephanie, Ella and instructor Theresa mini-doll figures. * Includes Emma, Stephanie, instructor Theresa and Ella mini-doll figures. * Features 2 two-story buildings: the camp canteen, classroom, 2 bedrooms, bath house with toilet, horse staging area and paddock * Includes a mini-bus with seats for all 4 mini-doll figures and a detachable trailer * Animals include hedgehog and 3 different colored horses: Champion, Foxie and Sunshine * Accessories include camera, storybook, riding helmets, croissants, salad, sausages, dining furniture, blackboard, 3 saddles, 3 bridles, pitch fork, whip, bonfire, marshmallows, cups; animal accessory set: brushes, comb, bows, hairspray, soap and prize ribbons; and flower accessory set: flowers, ladybirds and butterflies * Load the LEGO Friends into the mini-bus! * Ride, groom and feed the horses! * Rebuild and create new ways to play! * LEGO Friends pieces are fully compatible with all LEGO System bricks * Collect all of the LEGO Friends sets for a whole city of LEGO Friends fun! * LEGO Mini-dolls are figures made especially for the world of LEGO Friends, with thousands of customizable fashion and accessory combinations! * Measures over 9” (23cm) tall, 20” (51cm) wide and 6” (17cm) long * Mini-bus and trailer measures over 2” (6cm) tall, 1” (5cm) wide and 7” (20cm) long LFChE Description Stephanie and Emma love coming to Summer Riding Camp. They can spend all day horse riding, feeding and grooming the horses and catching up with their friend Ella, and Theresa, the riding instructor. Travelling to and from Riding Camp is fun. Stephanie drives while Emma and Ella chat. The girls have so much luggage that they need a trailer! Theresa is the camp's riding instructor and head counsellor. She is teaching Emma and Stephanie how to drive a horse and trap. It's not easy, but it's a lot of fun! After an energetic day on horseback, the girls relax by toasting marshmallows on the campfire and telling each other stories. Emma and Stephanie share a bedroom when they stay at Camp. They always secretly organise a midnight feast!￼ Fun Facts * Until the release of Heartlake Grand Hotel (41101), this was the largest set. It is now the fourth largest. * This is the only set Ella and Theresa appear in. * This is the first time two of the main characters appear in the same set. Gallery IMG Summer Riding Camp.JPG|The set, unboxed and assembled. 3185 alt3.jpg|Inside the set. 3185 alt7.jpg|All the modules of the set taken apart. 3185 alt2.jpg|Another way to display the set. 3185 alt4.jpg|Theresa teaching the girls about horse riding. 3185 alt5.jpg|The girls getting ready for bed. 3185 alt8.jpg|The girls grooming the horses 3185 alt6.jpg|The girls leaving camp. Category:Sets Category:2012 Sets Category:Summer 2012 Wave Category:Emma Sets Category:Stephanie Sets Category:Retired Sets